Say No More
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany and Sam are dating, but Brittany cheats on him with Santana. Sam comes home from football practice and finds them having sex in his bed. Sam can't help but join in. G!p Santana/Bramtana.


Say No More

Brittany and Sam are dating, but Brittany cheats on him with Santana. Sam comes home from football practice and finds them having sex in his bed. Sam can't help but join in. G!p Santana/Bramtana.

**A/N:** I don't not own Glee or of the Characters. All mistakes are mine guys.

Sam gets out of his car. Sam has had a long day at school, at least his grades are still good. Sam is wearing a white wife-beater, gray seats, and some Nike's. Sam walks into his house closing the door behind him. He sighs as he walks up the stairs going to his room. He stops when he hears moaning sounds. Sam smiles at this. Brittany is masturbating. Maybe she's getting herself ready for his cock. Sam smiles as he opens the door, but it soon drops at the sight. He sees Brittany with her legs opened wide with Santana's dick pounding between them. Santana's has her hands gripping Brittany's knees while she's working her hips into the girl. Sam is shocked because Santana is pounding the fuck out of Brittany. Sam sees Brittany titties bouncing up and down as Santana is fucking the shit out of her. Sam hears slapping sounds echoing in his room. His bed is hitting the wall so hard it looks like it's going to break. He hears curses from Brittany's and Santana's mouth. Sam wants to be mad, but he can't. So he just stands there leaning against the door frame enjoy the show.

"Oh yeah baby. Take this big fucking dick." Santana curses out.

"Oh my god San!"

"How does that feel boo?"

"Oh it's feels amazing."

"Voy a hacer que te corras tanto (I'm going to make you come so hard)." Santana says in Spanish.

Sam is absolutely turned on by the Spanish talk. He continues to watch.

Ja. Me klaar laten komen op je pik. (Yeah. Make me come on your cock)." Brittany says in Dutch.

Sam groans quietly. He knows when Brittany is getting a good pounding she's starts to talk in Dutch. Sam looks down at his sweats and covers his junk.

"Take it B!" Santana pounds her harder.

"Oh shit Sanny! Don't stop!" The blonde yells.

"I won't baby. She tells her.

"Faster!" Brittany says.

"As you wish." Santana grants her wish and goes even faster.

Sam watches Santana fuck his girlfriend. He watches as Santana pounds her cock deeper into the girl. He will admit Santana does have a big dick.

"Oh my shit San! God I love your fucking cock!"

"Yeah I know. How does it feels inside that pussy?" Santana grunts.

"Yes it makes my pussy feel so good."

"Take it Slut. Take my fucking cock!" Santana goes even deeper.

"Ahhh!" Brittany screams.

Sam is just standing there with his cock throbbing at the sight. He closes his eyes and rubs the outside of his sweats. Sam is so hard and he wants some of that action.

"I'm cumming B!" Santana rubs her clit.

"Cum for me San. Paint my pussy with your fucking cum! Yeah rub my fucking clit San! Oh baby! Pound me with that big fucking cock! Make it yours!" Brittany talks dirty.

"Oh fuck B!" Santana cums hard.

"Oh fuck San. God your cum feels good inside my pussy." Brittany giggles at the feeling.

Santana falls on top of her with her eyes closed breathing heavy. Brittany looks over and sees Sam. Brittany notices the bulge in his pants.

"Oh hi Sammy." Brittany chirps.

"Oh shit you're here trouty?" Santana lifts her head up to look at the boy.

"Yeah." Sam gulps because he is aroused right now and he needs some sex.

"So Sammy I see you got a hard on." Brittany looks down at the boy's bulge.

"Damn trouty, did you enjoy the show?" Santana smirks.

"Yeah I did actually." He says truthfully.

"Oh let's have a threesome." Brittany beams.

"I'm cool with that. Trouty you down?" Santana shrugs.

"Sure." Sam agrees while taking his clothes off.

"Good. Now get over here and suck my fucking cock guppy." Santana pulls out of Brittany with her cum leaking out of her. Santana stands in front of the boy.

"Yes ma'am." Sam gets on his knees and looks at her cock hanging down right in front of him. He looks at her cock like it's one of the best things ever. (Because it is. Duh.) Sam licks his lips. He's looking at Brittany's juices falling from the girls cock. He looks up at Santana.

"Well I'm waiting." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"You better do what she says Sam. Santana always gets what she wants." Brittany states.

"Okay." Sam takes her cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit." Santana moans.

"Wow." Brittany just stares.

"Oh fuck guppy lips. How does Brittany pussy taste on my dick?"

"So fucking good." Sam take her cock back into his mouth. Sam is gagging on her dick.

"Yeah choke on this big cock." Santana grips his hair pulling him closer.

"Her dick tastes good. Don't it Sam?" Brittany teases him.

Sam nods the best way he can. Sam is bobbing his head up and down on Santana's hard shaft. Sam squeezes her balls. Santana throws her head back and thrusts into his mouth.

"Oh damn! Take it Sam!" Santana thrusts even faster.

"I'm so wet." Brittany fingers herself.

"Yeah Sam. Right there honey. Take this big cock."

"Hmmmmph." Sam moans around her dick sending vibrations to it.

"Oh fuck!" San cries out.

Sam closes his eyes and lets his throat take a big pounding. Santana is fucking his mouth so good and he can't even complain about it. He grips her ass making her stick her cock in the back of his throat.

"I'm fucking coming!" Santana yells.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany has three of her fingers deep inside her pussy. Santana reaches over and rubs her clit.

"San!" Brittany is coming.

"Hmmmgp." Sam gags.

"Take it Sam! Cum for me Britt." Santana blows her load into his huge mouth. She grips head tighter while her load is still filling his mouth. She pulls him away from her cock with a loud pop. Brittany comes hard. She and Santana both come down from their high.

"Shit that was good." Sam says.

"That was so fucking hot guys!" Brittany says excitedly.

"You taste good San." Sam has her come dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"Let me taste her." Brittany kisses Sam and moans instantly.

Santana is goes to sit on Brittany's bed leaning against the headboard. She watches them make-out. Brittany and Sam both pull away from the kiss.

"Damn Sanny. You're cum is sweet."

"I had some pineapples." Santana shrugs.

"Nice." Sam says.

"Brittany let's suck off Sam." San says.

"Okay. I love sucking his cock." Brittany sucks his dick with no hesitation.

"Oh Brittany." Sam hisses.

"Damn B." Santana sucks his balls.

"Oh!" Sam throws his head back.

Brittany sucks the fuck out of Sam's dick. She licks the underside of his cock. Sam is staring to breath heavy. Santana licks the head and the tip of his cock. Brittany starts to suck his balls as Santana deep throats Sam cock.

"Oh yeah girls. Suck me off good." Sam grunts.

"You taste so fucking good Sammy." Brittany says latching back onto his nut sack.

"San I'm coming baby." Sam warns her.

"Come for me baby."

"Here it comes."

"Come Sammy." Brittany smacks his ass.

"Fuck!" Sam comes deep into Santana's mouth. Santana pulls away with a wet pop. Brittany sucks his cock again.

"Oh fuck! Britt!"

"Hmm." Brittany moans.

"Oh shit!" Sam has his eyes closed.

Santana is stroking her cock with her left hand. Brittany hold Sam's ass and bobs her head back and forth on his cock. Santana is behind Brittany rubbing the tip of her cock on Brittany's pussy. Brittany moans loudly. Santana thrusts into the girl from behind. Santana moans at this. Sam grips the girl's hair pulling her closer to his cock.

"Oh Brittany I love your pussy babe." Santana smacks her ass.

"Hmmgggh." Brittany's gagging hard.

"Oh yeah B. Suck my cock bitch." Sam spits out.

"Oh Britt I'm coming baby." Santana goes so fast that Brittany's ass starts to jiggle.

"I'm coming too!" Sam let's out.

"Oh fuck!" Sam and Santana both come at the same time.

"Ugh!" Santana falls onto Brittany's back.

Brittany pulls away from Sam's cock with cum dripping out. Brittany leans back into Santana. They all have time to recover before going again. Santana is up and ready. She has great stamina.

"Get on the bed Sam. Brittany you spread your legs wide." Santana says sternly.

Bram gets into their position. Santana takes the lube pours onto her hand. She gets behind Sam and positions her dick towards his asshole.

"Ready for this dick Sam?"

"Yes. Brittany ready to get pounded?"

"Yes. Fuck me." Brittany begs.

Santana spits into his asshole and thrusts in. Sam has a mix of pleasure of pain, but it feels so good. Santana holds his hips while she's thrusting into him. Sam has is hand on either side of Brittany's head pounding away in her pussy. They're all moaning at the contact.

"Yes San. Fuck me baby." Sam pants.

"Yeah take this dick Sam." Santana pounds him harder.

"Oh Sam. Pound me good!" Brittany loves this.

"Oh Britt!" Sam moans out her name.

"God your ass is so tight Sam."

"Britt your pussy feels so amazing on my cock."

"Oh so fucking tight." Santana places her hands on his shoulders and pounds him at a rapid speed.

"Harder Sam!"

Sam goes harder into the girl making in ass buck more onto Santana's dick. Bramtana are enjoying this so fucking much.

"Oh fuck, yeah. Fuck, you're so fucking tight Sam." Santana groans.

"I can't wait to make you come all over my cock Britt." Sam grunts as her thrusts into Brittany hard.

"Oh Sammy! Right there! I'm coming! Brittany moans.

"Oh yeah come for me Britt! Fucking come for my cock, Damn your pussy feels so good." Sam rubs her clit.

"Oh shit!" Brittany feels that coil feeling in her stomach.

"I'm coming Sam!" Santana moans out.

"Me too!" Sam squeezes Brittany's tits.

"Oh fuck!" They all said in unison coming at the same time.

Santana pulls out of Sam and Sam pulls out of Brittany with his cum leaking out of her pussy. Sam has Santana's come leaking out of his ass.

"San you come feels so fucking good in my ass." Sam smiles dreamily.

"I know." Santana pecks his lips.

"Damn that was fucking hot!" Brittany is ready again. She has the energy of a rabbit.

"Ready for my cock San?" Sam asks.

"Fuck yeah." Santana gets into the doggy position while she's face to face with Brittany's pussy.

"My dick is still wet baby." Sam thrusts into the Latina's asshole.

"Oh my god!" Santana screams out.

"Oh shit!" Sam moans out.

"Oh Sanny! Eat my pussy!" Brittany moans when Santana's mouth comes in contact with her pussy.

"Damn San. So fucking tight." Sam thrusts harder.

"Hmm." Santana moans when Sam goes harder. Santana sticks her tongue inside of Brittany.

"San!" Brittany shrieks.

"You fuck me so good Sam!" Santana cries out.

"I know. You love this dick?" Sam smacks her ass.

"Oh fuck yeah. Fucking my ass so good." Santana slides her hands up to Brittany tits and squeezes them.

"San suck my fucking clit!" Brittany yells out.

"You like me tongue fucking you B?" Santana sucks on her clit hard.

"Oh fuck San. I fucking love your tongue fucking my pussy." Brittany cries out.

"Hmm Britt." Santana's pinching the girl's nipples at this point.

"I'm coming!" Sam pants out.

"Me too!" Brittany says.

"Me too. Cum in my ass Sam!" Santana needs to be filled.

"Here it comes! Take my cum San!" Sam fills her ass up with his cum.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany comes all of Santana's mouth.

"Let me come on her Sam!" Santana already has some precum leaking out. Sam pulls out of her with his cum leaking out of her asshole. Santana strokes her cock aiming at Brittany's pussy. "Oh shit"! Santana cums so fucking hard. She spills her load all over Brittany's pussy covering her clit. Some of it even lands on her stomach. Santana falls on top of Brittany.

"You guys are so fucking wonderful!" Brittany says happily.

"One more?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but let's both fuck her pussy."

"Oh hell yeah. I wanna tear that pussy up." Sam wants this.

"You take her backside, I got the front."

"Got it." Sam got into position and so did Brittany.

"Ready San?"

"Yep."

"Okay let's count." Sam tells her.

"Okay." Santana agrees.

"1." Sam starts off

"2." Santana says.

"3." They both said in unison. They both thrusts into Brittany's hole at the same time. The blue eyed blonde moans loudly as she gets filled up.

"Fuck yes!" She yells out.

"Oh yeah Britt. You pussy feels so good on my cock!" Sam grabs the girl's titties with both of his hands rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Hmm. Oh I love this pussy so fucking much." Santana holds her hips while taking her left nipple into her mouth sucking on it.

"Right there Sanny! Oh my pussy feels so fucking good. Fucking suck my titty San."

"Hey! I'm fucking you too!" Sam spanks her clit.

"Oh shit Sam! Oh your cock feels so good in my pussy too. You're making my titties feel so fucking good. Ugh smack them guys!"

"That's more I like it." Sam smacks her tits.

"Yes!" Brittany forces out.

"You like the way we squeeze and suck your titties Britt?" Samtana asks the girl.

"Yes I love it so much."

"Fuck her good Sam. Fuck that tight pussy baby. Show her whose boss." Santana urges the boy while smacking Brittany's ass.

"Fuck her slutty cunt San. Fuck it like you mean it baby. Pound it good. I wanna see you pound that sweet little tight pussy." Sam urges her on while pinching Brittany's nipples hard.

"Oh yeah Sam. Talk dirty to me. Oh Brittany!' Santana moans out.

"Ugh fuck guys!" Brittany is in Heaven at this point. She's being filled by two big cocks that's pounding her pussy like it was the last pussy on earth. It feels too fucking good.

"Santana interlock your fingers with mine. Oh fuck. Her pussy is so fucking good." Sam loves her pussy.

"Fuck her pussy is glorious." Santana interlocks her fingers with Sam's and they pound away in Brittany's tight hole.

"OH SHIT!" Brittany screams.

"Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. Get our dicks wet Britt!" Santana moans loud.

"I'm cumming guys!"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Sam screams out while he's thrusting faster.

"I can't hold it!" Brittany tells them.

All you hear are wet slapping sounds. Sam and Santana love this sound. It lets them know they're doing their job right. The bed is creaking so loud and hitting the wall with incredible force. Samtana doesn't care. They love fucking Brittany. They both pound into her pussy deeper. Sam unlocks his and Santana's fingers and he grabs Brittany's hair pounding away while having his other hand on squeezing her right ass cheek. Santana's grips her hair also while gripping her shoulder. Brittany eyes are doing nothing but rolling back. It feels so fucking good have two big cocks fuck her pussy.

"YES! RIGHT FUCKING THERE BABIES!" Brittany is screaming for her life.

"Oh my cock feels so goddamn good in her slutty cunt Sam! How does your cock feel?"

"Oh fuck Santana baby. Her pussy is so fucking tight. I'm gonna come."

"Oh make my pussy squirt! Make me yours Sanny and Sammy. Pound my slutty pussy. Pound my hole like you mean it. Fuck me into fucking next week!" Brittany wants to squirt so fucking bad.

"Oh yeah Britt. Talk dirty you fucking whore." Santana goes deeper making her eyes rolls into her head.

"Ugh Brittany!" Sam's eyes have been in the back of his head.

"Whose whore are you Brittany?" Santana smacks her clit.

"You and Sammy's whore!" Brittany moans.

"Who's fucking you so good right now?" Sam smacks her ass.

"You and Santana."

"That's right baby. Take these big fucking dicks in your slutty hole." Sam goes even deeper with Santana.

"Yes right fucking there guys!" Brittany's eyes rolls back into her head. This is the best sex she's ever fucking had in her life.

"Oh I'm gonna come in your cunt Brittany." Santana pounds into her faster and harder.

"I'm cumming in your pussy B." Sam does the same.

"Make me come on your dicks!" Brittany yells out.

"Come with us B." Both Santana and Sam said pounding into the girl at rapid speed.

"Oh fuck babies!"

"Come B! Now! You better fucking squirt!" Santana and Sam both said rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Oh shit Samtana!" Brittany squirt all over their dicks.

"Fuck!" Sam and Santana both filling Brittany up with their seed.

"Oh shit!" Brittany is still squirting all over them both.

Santana and Sam both laugh at the girl's actions. Brittany is going nuts. She didn't stop squirting at all. Santana leaned closer to her ear.

"Shh it's okay baby. Let all of your juices out of that pussy."

"Fuck!" Brittany can't stop. She's squirting so hard that she's about to fucking pass the fuck out.

"Damn Brittany." Sam laughs.

"She got us supper wet Sammy." Santana chuckles.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany finally finishes squirting. She's breathing so hard she falls onto Santana and Sam falls onto her. Brittany lifts her head and kisses Santana deeply. They both moan into the kiss. They both pull away, then Brittany kisses Sam sticking her tongue into his mouth. They both moan at the contact. They both pulls away. Sam kisses Santana and they have a little tongue action their selves. They both pull away from the kiss.

"Whew!" Sam is worn out with his dick still buried deep inside Brittany's pussy along with Santana's.

"Damn guys. What a fuck." Santana giggles.

"I'm tired." Brittany worn out.

"Go to sleep then B." Sam pulls out of the girl and lays her in the middle.

"Thank you guys. It felt really great." She says tiredly.

"Sure baby. We love you." Santana tells her.

"Hmm love you guys too." Brittany is knocked the fuck out.

"Good job Evans." She high-fives him.

"Thank you Lopez." Sam says to her.

"So what does this mean?" Santana asks the boy.

"Well we both love Brittany so. Should we date?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean we can fuck each other all we want. It's a win-win." Santana says honestly.

"Okay. So you and Brittany are my girlfriends and I'm your boyfriend."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm tired now."

"Go to sleep then fool. I pounded that ass good." Santana praises herself.

"Oh shut up Santana." Sam rolls his eyes but blushes.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm going to bed I'm not talking about this." Sam closes his eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute." Santana closes her eyes.

End. I used google translator. I know it wasn't the best guys. Was it a good fill? Did you guys like it? Review guys.


End file.
